


From Alps to Fujiyama

by Cineraria



Category: Naruto
Genre: #NHFD9/2018, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, OOC, Romance, Typos
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Tentang ikatan bunga matahari, tentang jarak sekian cahaya, dan dua orang yang menyulam kisah mereka.[untuk #NHFD9/2018]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strelitzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strelitzi/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:**  Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Berdasar prompt: " **aku melihatmu tersesat di tengah padang bunga matahari** " oleh Strelitzi

Cahaya matahari berpendar dari ufuk timur. Sinar keemasannya membasuh pucuk pepohonan ginko dan willow. Titik-titik embun tergelincir jatuh di muka dedaunan. Dahan dan reranting menghalangi pandangan. Bunyi gemerisik daun semakin jelas ketika tangan seorang pria menyibak ranting, dan kakinya menginjak semak basah. Sepatu bots hitam dibercaki noda tanah liat. Dia dapat mendengar cicit burung gereja dan dekut burung merpati seolah berada tepat di atas kepala.

Pria itu berjalan dengan hati-hati. Ranselnya penuh bagai punuk membebani punggung, dengan kamera _Nikon_ terkalung di leher. Ia seperti pelancong. Rambut pirang tersembunyi di balik topi koboi cokelat. Ia mengenakan celana jins belel. Jaket parka warna _oranye_ terikat di pinggang. Otot-ototnya tampak liat di balik kaus polo putih yang basah oleh bekas keringat.

Sang pria mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Cahaya terang menyilaukan pandangannya. Tetesan peluh di dahi, disiram cahaya hangat mentari. Terpana, ia baru saja melangkahi tapal batas hutan. Itu berarti akhir petualangan panjang menuruni lereng dan menembus belantara. Ia mengatur napas yang terengah-engah. Mengempaskan tubuh ke tanah atau meneguk botol minum adalah pilihan paling masuk akal, tetapi dia memilih untuk mengangkat kamera, dan mengambil beberapa bidikan.

Di hadapannya adalah hamparan bunga matahari sejauh mata memandang.

***

 

Dia sedang tiarap di tengah-tengah padang bunga seraya mengangkat kamera dan mengambil beberapa bidikan. Tangkai-tangkai cagak itu menopang bunga matahari yang mekar seperti mahkota. Dedaunannya yang lebar berayun-ayun seperti perisai yang melindungi setiap sisi tangkai. Ia tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak mengabadikan  _angle_  foto yang berhasil ditangkap lensa kamera.

Gemerisik semak-semak semakin keras ketika tersibak. Dia merangkak ke depan. Dia tak peduli apabila pakaiannya ternoda bercak tanah liat. Dia dapat merasakan dinginnya embun yang membasahi kulit lengan, aroma belukar dan tumbuhan yang menyegarkan, serta sensasi tenang yang membuatnya seakan tersesat di dunia lain.

Dia memusatkan perhatian pada layar monitor kamera digital. Selarik cahaya berpendar dari langit. Cahaya jatuh menyusup melewati sela-sela kelopak bunga, berkilauan seperti sulur-sulur keemasan.

Dia membidik sekali.

Dalam layar yang tertangkap lensa kamera, dia terpana melihat efek _flare_ yang membiaskan kilau cahaya.

Dia baru saja akan merangkak maju, mencari potongan keindahan yang lain, ketika tiba-tiba, dari sela-sela tangkai bunga matahari itu, pandangannya menangkap sesuatu.

Mulutnya setengah menganga. Dia menggumamkan decakan kagum.

Berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah padang di sisi yang lain, dia mengira itu hanya bayang-bayang kabur yang didominasi warna violet, hingga dia yakin dirinya melihat siluet tubuh wanita.

Dari tempat persembunyian, dia bergegas mencuri bidikan. Kamera dinyalakan pada fitur _on,_ dan tombol _shutter_ siap ditekan _._ Kejadian berikutnya berlangsung seperti adegan _slow-motion:_ rambut panjang berkibar diterpa angin gunung, rok sifon warna _lilac_ mengembang bagai balon, hamburan kelopak bunga matahari menari-nari, dan sinar pagi berpendar menerangi siluet tubuh gemulai.

Wanita itu bagai malaikat jatuh dari langit. Untuk sesaat, sang pria melupakan keindahan padang bunga di sekelilingnya.

Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, dia tersadar kembali dari sensasi melayang. Mengamati hasil bidikan foto yang terpampang di layar kamera, dia puas atas keberhasilan membidik wajah si perempuan.

Tampak samping, pipi wanita itu _chubby_. Dia penasaran akan parasnya. Apakah warna bibirnya semerah buah _cherry?_ Apakah matanya lentik dan berseri-seri? Ketika dia mendongak guna kembali mengintip melalui celah-celah tangkai bunga matahari, dia mendapati jalan setapak tadi kosong. _Bidadari_ itu sudah pergi.

Dapatkah dia (paling tidak) melihatnya lagi? Akhirnya, pria itu membiarkan jawabannya diredam kebisuan angin gunung.

***

Dengan hati-hati, Hinata meletakkan baki berisi teko, toples gula, dan dua cangkir keramik di atas lantai parket. Pintu geser _shoji_ terbuka di belakangnya. Cahaya pagi menerangi lantai tatami dalam ruang _washitsu_. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniupkan aroma manis bunga matahari dari seberang beranda rumah. Di kaki langit, Matahari bersinar hangat, menyiram lereng gunung.

Seorang pria duduk berjuntai dekat undakan di tepi _roka_. Matanya terpejam. Hinata tersenyum hangat memandangi sang pria. Ia tak berniat mengusik ketenangannya. Dia tahu pria itu telah menyadari kehadirannya. Mungkin, ia sedang terlena menikmati kesejukan pagi Desa _Iyashi_.

Hinata mengambil tempat duduk di sisi baki. Dia belum ingin memecah keheningan, ketika tatapannya diarahkan lurus ke depan. Gunung Fuji menjulang seolah terpancang di atas permadani bunga matahari.

Ada tanaman pagar membatasi padang bunga, kolam ikan yang menyenandungkan suara gemericik, dengan bunyi tik-tok saluran bambu. Hinata yakin dia mendengar kicau burung dari hutan dekat lereng.

“Potongan surga dunia ya ...” Sang pria bersuara. Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan kilau biru jernih yang tersembunyi. Ia menoleh, melempar senyum ke samping.

Sepersekian detik, Hinata terpaku. Dia dapat menangkap kilat jenaka dan binar lembut dari bola mata sebiru langit. Tatapannya memabukkan.

Hinata cepat-cepat menggulirkan mata ke arah lain. Tatapan sang pria tak baik untuk kesehatan jantung.

“Bahkan untukku yang sering melihatnya,” jawab Hianata setelah berhasil menekan kecanggungannya, “pemandangan itu masih terlalu ajaib rasanya, Naruto- _kun_.” Dengan isyarat, dia menunjuk gunung Fuji yang gagah merajai langit. Selimut es abadi di puncaknya seolah menyimpan misteri.

 _Naruto-_ kun ... Ah, rupanya Hinata masih harus belajar membiasakan diri dengan panggilan itu, meskipun kenyataannya, Naruto tak pernah keberatan dengan _suffiks_ apa saja.

Hinata menuangkan kopi dalam cangkir, yang segera mengepulkan aroma manis.

Satu cangkir untuk Naruto.

Gerak-gerik sang gadis tak luput dari perhatian sang pemuda. Cara duduknya anggun; dengan kedua betis tertekuk di bawah paha. _Cardigan-dress_ warna _violet_ membalut tubuh langsing yang menambah aura kecantikannya _._ Dan sanggul di kepala menggantikan kilauan rambut panjangnya.

Sembari menyesap kopi, Naruto membayangkan tangannya menyentuh helai-helai poni yang jatuh lembut di dahi Hinata.

Naruto belum pernah bicara soal pertemuan pertama─sebab hanya dirinya yang menganggap kejadian di padang bunga matahari tempo lalu sebagai perjumpaan. Ia tak perlu menunggu waktu lama sampai keinginannya yang terpendam di bawah semak dan tangkai bunga matahari itu bertunas sungguhan.

Itu adalah pagi yang malang─sekejap kemudian beralih menjadi hari keberuntungan─ketika Naruto terpisah dari rombongan  _hiking._ Ia tersesat di hutan, yang kelak diketahui sebagai hutan terdekat menuju Desa  _Iyashi._ Desa dengan keasrian dan tradisi yang bagaikan oase terlindung, kontras dengan hiruk-pikuk Tokyo dan denyut nadi urbanisasi-nya.

Ketika gadis beraura _amethyst_  lenyap dari pandangan, tampak di depan mata Naruto ialah pondokan bergaya tradisional Jepang, berdiri di pinggang bukit. Rumah kayu beratap jerami itu mengingatkannya pada rumah-rumah dalam lukisan Abad Pertengahan.

Naruto melupakan rencana mencari teman-teman seperjalanannya. Siapa pula yang berani ambil risiko _hiking_ tengah malam, selain gerombolan pemuda tak waras yang tergabung dalam rombongan itu?

Dan, di sinilah Naruto sekarang, duduk bersisian dengan gadis serupa matahari, yang ternyata adalah puteri pemilik penginapan. Kebetulan yang sempurna, bukan?

“Bagaimana, Naruto- _kun_? Masih merasa tersesat?”

Ada tawa kecil menghambur. Hinata meletakkan cangkir tersisa setengah kopi di atas baki.

“Mmhh ...” yang ditanya menggumam. “Bisa iya bisa tidak,” jawabnya mengambang.

Hinata tergelak halus. Ia mengingat saat perjumpaan pertama dua minggu lalu, pria ini memperkenalkan diri sebagai _domba yang tersesat_.

“Pagi ini bukan _ocha?”_ tanya Naruto sedikit keheranan.

Cangkir kosong diletakkan bersisian.

“Kukira, supaya tidak bosan, diperlukan sedikit variasi.” Biasanya, Hinata menyuguhkan _ocha,_ tetapi pagi ini yang terbesit di pikirannya adalah bubuk kopi dan mesin espresso. Tiba-tiba, Hinata terenyak. “Ah, Naruto- _kun_ tidak suka kopi?”

“Tidak. Bukannya aku tak suka kopi,” ujar Naruto. “Hanya saja, ketika berada di suatu tempat yang asing, kau pasti ingin menikmati kekhasan daerah itu sebanyak mungkin.”

“Pasti. Itu tidak aneh,” komentar Hinata, “kecuali kalau Naruto- _kun_ ingin lebih banyak minum _sparkling water._ ” Dia mengingatkan pemuda itu akan tingkahnya di hari pertama menginap. Naruto minta supaya persediaan botol-botol minuman bersoda digandakan.

Pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. “Yah, yah ...” ia mengangguk-angguk, “terkadang, kita sulit menghilangkan kebiasaan.”

“Ceritakan padaku tentang Jerman,” celetuk Hinata, menyebabkan Naruto hampir tersedak. Pemuda itu terenyak saat bibirnya menyesap cangkir kopi kedua.

Hinata terkejut menyadari reaksi ganjil Naruto. Dia ingin mengenal pemuda ini lebih jauh, tetapi sadar jika kalimatnya tadi terdengar lancang, seolah ia ingin menggali sesuatu dari tanah orang tanpa permisi.

“K-kalau Naruto- _kun_ tidak keberatan,”ralat Hinata, Ia mendadak gugup. “ _Ano ..._ dari dulu, aku sangat ingin mendengarnya. Cerita-cerita petualangan dunia langsung dari penakluknya.”

Setelah Naruto mengendalikan diri, dia melempar cengiran lebar khas dirinya. Tangan dikibas-kibaskan seolah reaksinya tadi bukan sesuatu yang besar. “Tak perlu sungkan, Hinata,” katanya. Ia meninju udara dengan kepalan tangan. “Aku tak ingin waktumu terbuang hanya demi ocehan makhluk pengangguran sepertiku. Asal kau tahu, aku bukan penakluk.” Naruto mengelak sebutan yang baru dicetuskan. “Itu julukan yang berlebihan.”

“Ah, maaf. Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku siap mendengar cerita Naruto- _kun,_ sepanjang apapun _._ Tak usah khawatir. Aku pun sama menganggurnya dengan dirimu.”

Giliran Naruto yang terenyak. Ia hendak menanyakan maksud kalimat terakhir, tetapi Hinata memotong: “Betul, Naruto- _kun._ Aku ini pengangguran. Kau tahu, semacam penulis yang sedang kebingungan mencari lahan subur untuk menggali inspirasi.”

“Ah, _sou,_ kau seorang penulis? Hebat!”

Naruto sesungguhnya telah merekam banyak catatan perjalanan, tetapi terus terang saja, olah kata dan goresan pena bukan bidang yang mahir dikuasainya.

Hinata tidak menyetujui gagasan Naruto yang merendahkan diri sendiri itu. Setelah mengoreksi opini Naruto, bahwa dirinya hanya penulis amatir yang baru saja merangkak dari titik nol, dia bertanya dengan nada antusias, apakah buku-buku catatan perjalanan Naruto boleh dipinjam?

“Tentu,” kata Naruto. “Kau boleh pinjam. Dan lihat, kau juga jangan rendah diri begitu. Segala sesuatu pasti bermula dari titik nol, bukan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoji: pintu geser. Washitsu: ruang santai berlantai tatami. Roka: lorong penghubung ruangan. Semua adalah gaya arsitektur dalam rumah tradisional Jepang.  
> Desa Iyashi atau Iyashi no Sato: sebuah desa di kaki gunung Fuji. Desa itu menjadi spot terbaik menikmati kemegahan gunung Fuji. Salah satu desa yang masih menjaga keasrian lingkungan dan tradisi.  
> Ada kata ‘titik nol’ terselip di sini. Ya. Itu terinspirasi dari buku Titik Nol-nya Agustinus.W


	2. Chapter 2

Mungkinkah, kaki Gunug Fujiyama ini menyimpan harta karun yang Naruto cari?

Lebih dari dua tahun Naruto berkelana. Ia berangkat dari Jerman dengan tujuan keliling dunia. Selama dia berpindah-pindah dari suatu kota ke lain negara, dari Berlin menuju pesisir Istambul, dari gemericik Sungai Eufrat di Baghdad, terbuai legenda taman gantung Mesopotamia, berpindah ke negeri seribu satu malam di pangkuan Perisa, singgah di pegunungan cadas Pakistan dan terhanyut dalam selimut debu Afghanistan, terlempar dalam benteng agung Taj Mahal di Khasmir India, mendaki puncak Kailash dan membeku di ketinggian Everest, berdesakan dengan kawanan sapi dalam truk selundupan demi persinggungan dengan Kota Terlarang, menyeberang dengan tujuan eksotik Pulau Dewata, Naruto tak henti mencari dan mencari─dia sendiri dilanda kebingungan; sebenarnya apa yang tengah dicari?

Hingga sekian ribu kilometer jauhnya, dan dia belum juga meneguk kepuasan diri.

Dia terheran-heran, ketika tiba-tiba di suatu pagi yang sejuk, dibangunkan kicauan burung di pohon Sakura, dia seperti menemukan kenyamanan yang telah lama hilang. Puncak Gunung Fuji mengintip dari jendela. Terakhir kali Naruto menghirup udara dalam keadaan pikirannya lapang ialah di Berlin dua tahun lalu.

Ia bertanya-tanya penyebab perasaan hangat yang menyelinap ini: sang Fujiyama yang mengingatkan pada kemegahan Alpen di tanah airnya? Ataukah kuil-kuil yang menyimpan aroma kastel dari masa lalu? Atau bahkan─yang enggan diakui─pesona gadis  _violet_ yang diam-diam mencuri perhatiannya ini?

Ini adalah pagi yang kesekian semenjak rutinitas duduk di beranda menghadap padang bunga dan sang Fujiyama, ditemani cangkir  _ocha_ (sesekali kopi), dan ada Hinata yang menemaninya berbagi cerita.

Naruto enggan bangkit maupun terbangun. Sekujur tubuh dan kedua kakinya seperti terpaku di tanah Negeri Sakura. Jalan masih begitu panjang terbentang. Bahkan sepatunya belum menjejak hingga separuh bumi, tetapi keinginan untuk menyempurnakan  _traveling_  keliling dunia sama sekali tak bercokol, menguap dibuai angin desa  _Iyashi._

***

"Aku akan pergi, Hinata..."

Kalimat itu bagai petir menyambar Hinata di siang bolong. Tidak. Seharusnya Hinata tahu Naruto memang akan pergi. Pria itu hanya singgah, sebagaimana ribuan (atau lebih) orang yang pernah mampir di penginapan ini.

Begitulah hidup, hanya mampir sambil lalu; bertemu muka, singgah sebentar, berpisah, lalu dilupakan dan melupakan.

"Oh!" Hinata tak sanggup menyembunyikan keterperanjatannya. "Melanjutkan  _traveling?_ Keliling dunia lagi?"

Dalam hati, terbesit ketidakrelaan. Tiba-tiba, Hinata gamang. Ia bingung mengapa kegusaran ini menyeruak, padahal Naruto bukan lah siapa-siapanya. Mau singgah selama atau sesebentar apa, itu hak Naruto, bukan? Bahkan, seandainya Naruto memutuskan untuk pindah penginapan lain, itu juga bukan urusan Hinata.

"Tidak."

Cangkir  _ocha_ menggantung di udara. Hinata menganga. Maksudnya? Naruto sungguhan akan pindah penginapan?

"Aku akan pulang," ujar Naruto melenyapkan ketegangan.

Hinata tak jadi meneguk  _ocha._ Terdengar denting pelan cangkir beradu dengan talam.

"Naruto- _kun_ tak ingin menuntaskan destinasi?" Hinata menoleh, mencari-cari kejujuran dari mata sebiru berlian.

Kemarin, baru saja Hinata mendengarnya langsung, bagaimana antusiasme Naruto. Bicaranya menggebu-gebu, seolah jalan-jalan keliling dunia semudah bersepeda mengitari Tokyo. Jikalau Naruto berubah pikiran, itu pasti menyangkut sesuatu yang penting.

"Itu memang rencanaku. Tetapi selalu saja ada yang usil menggagalkan rencana kita."

"Teman-temanmu sudah tahu soal ini?"

Hinata teringat rombongan pemuda  _nyentrik_ , yang kemudian dikenalnya sebagai Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji dan Kiba, datang menyerbu penginapan ini tiga hari lalu. Masing-masing dari mereka mengaku peranakan Jepang-Jerman─minus Sasuke yang bilang bahwa dirinya asli orang Jepang, semenjak kecil tinggal di Jerman.

"Sudah. Mereka sudah lama tahu. Mereka justru yang menekanku untuk segera pulang," lanjut Naruto.

Kerutan di dahi Hinata semakin dalam. "Apakah selama ini tujuan Naruto- _kun_ melintasi benua-benua ..." Hinata bersuara dengan hati-hati. "Itu untuk menghindar dari sesuatu?"

Hinata tahu pertanyaan kali ini sedikit lancang, tetapi ia hanya menyuarakan isi pikiran. Seingatnya, dalam kurun waktu empat minggu ini, Naruto belum pernah mengucap sepatah kata pun mengenai keluarganya.

"Bukan. Ini bukan seperti yang kaupikir. Aku tak punya keluarga ... Yang kukenal dari ayah dan ibuku hanya secarik foto lusuh."

Hening. Kalimat Naruto digantung. Hinata terperanjat lagi.

"Maaf ... Aku tak tahu─"

" _Mmhhh._ Tak mengapa." Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan salahmu. Siapa pun pasti bertanya-tanya jika kau mengelak terus-menerus tanpa kejelasan. Dan, tebakanmu ada benarnya. Ya. Aku memang sedang melarikan diri dari sesuatu."

"Itu pasti berat untukmu."

Hinata menggigit bibir. Ia merasa malu pada diri sendiri. Selama ini mengira, rumah besar dan kungkungan orang tua ini tak lain sebagai bencana. Padahal, di belahan dunia lain, seseorang kerap melewati malam sambil menengadah ke langit dan meratapi nasib; barangkali seberkas cahaya bintang itu perwujudan arwah orang terkasih yang telah tiada.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa banyak membantu," ujar Hinata penuh sesal.

"Kau ini senang sekali meminta maaf. Sudahlah, Hinata. Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

"Apa rencana Naruto- _kun_ setelah pulang?"

"Tentu saja, meraih kembali segala yang terlewat. Dan yang terpenting, berobat."

Hinata mengernyit lagi. Terlalu banyak kejutan.

"Maksudmu, kau sedang sakit hingga butuh berobat dalam jangka waktu yang lama?"

"Tepat. Penyakit kuning itu menyerangku tanpa ampun." Naruto berterus-terang.

"Sebetulnya, dokter di China hendak menahanku untuk kometerapi, tapi kutolak. Waktu itu tekadku masih menggebu. Kalah oleh penyakit bukan pilihan. Aku tak memperhitungkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk, dan yah ... ujungnya seperti yang kau lihat."

"Kenapa Naruto- _kun_ tak pernah bilang ..." Hinata terenyak. Diamatinya wajah dan sekujur tubuh Naruto dengan saksama. Sedikit, tapi bekas-bekas warna kuning masih tersisa di mata birunya yang cemerlang. Mengapa pula Hinata tak pernah menyadari itu?

"Ada beberapa dokter keluarga kami yang sangat mampuni di bidang pengobatan dan kometerapi penyakit Hepatitis. Juga, supaya makanan yang tersaji dapat diolah dengan lebih sehat."

Naruto tergelak halus. Ia menekankan sekali lagi bahwa Hinata tak perlu serepot itu mengurus dirinya.

"Kau tahu, Hinata...."

Tawa jenaka Naruto hilang. Yang dilihat Hinata adalah roman muka yang serius. Hinata berdebar. Ia lekas mengalihkan tatapan. Ia masih tak rela jika sebentar lagi Naruto akan hilang dari jangkauannya. Lusa, beranda penginapan Hyuuga akan sepi, tak akan ada lagi acara bincang pagi.

"Setidaknya aku beruntung telah menemukan sesuatu."

Kalimat Naruto memaksa Hinata untuk kembali menoleh, menatap mata Naruto.

"Di sini," lanjut Naruto. "Aku menemukan harta karunku berada di sini."

Hinata tertegun. Matanya dikunci tatapan hangat Naruto yang menghanyutkan. Ia membisu. Ia yakin tidak sedang salah lihat atau salah tangkap. Mata biru itu berkilau, menatapnya lembut dan penuh sayang.

"Ah." Hinata berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia belum bisa menangkap maksud tersirat ucapan Naruto─setidaknya masih menerka-nerka. "Mau bagaimanapun. Jika memang pilihan Naruto- _kun,_ semoga ini yang terbaik."

"Yah," Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Gelandangan mancanegara ini menemukan rumah berpulang."

Matahari meninggi. Terik menyiram selimut salju di puncak Fuji.

Mereka berlanjut membicarakan  _draft_ novel milik Hinata. Gadis itu bilang ia hampir menyelesaikan klimaks cerita.  _Traveling-diary_ Naruto sudah dilahapnya. Ia mengaku tergugah oleh begitu banyak inspirasi luar biasa dari catatan perjalanan Naruto.

Hinata bilang akan mengembalikan  _diary_ -nya. Namun, ketika ia hendak beranjak untuk mengambil buku, lengannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Tak usah kaukembalikan. Buku itu untukmu."

"Tapi itu pasti penting untuk Naruto- _kun._ Kenangan-kenangan di dalamnya..."

Hinata tertegun. Telapak tangan Naruto menempel kuit lengannya.

Kulit mereka bersentuhan. Hinata agak tersipu. Naruto menyadari gelagat aneh gadis itu dan segera melepaskan sentuhan tangannya.

"Yah. Memang penting, tapi lebih penting jika buku itu bermanfaat di tanganmu. Kalau kau anggap ini sebagai hutang, kembalikan dalam bentuk buku yang di sampulnya tercantum namamu, ya."

Hinata menyesali hangatnya sentuhan Naruto yang menghilang.

" _Mmhh_." Hinata mengangguk antusias. "Tunggu setelah novelku jadi, Naruto- _kun_."

Pemuda ini punya kekuatan yang 'memaksa' Hinata tunduk pada setiap kata yang terucap. Toh, tak mengapa, selama  _dia_ adalah Naruto. Matanya menerawang ke atas. Langit biru membentang tanpa batas. Hinata membandingkannya dengan biru dalam sepasang mata milik Naruto.

Itu adalah kedua jenis biru yang berbeda, tetapi serupa; menebar hangat dan memancarkan cahaya.

Hatinya diliputi kesejukan. Hinata tak perlu gusar. Mereka memang akan berjauhan, tetapi ikatan yang terjalin, lebih kokoh dari puncak gunung menjulang dan hantaman ombak samudera.


	3. Chapter 3

_Eleven months later_

Tubuh Hinata tengah dibalut handuk mandi ketika Hanabi mengetuk pintu kamar. Bekas-bekas air menetes di kulitnya yang putih.

Sinar matahari mengintip dari lereng Fujiyama, menyusup melalui jendela, dan kilauannya jatuh menimpa rambut panjang Hinata.

Sekotak bungkusan didorong dari balik pintu. Hinata segera memungutnya.

Di tepi ranjang berseprai linen biru muda, Hinata duduk sembari bersiul-siul riang. Ia mengabaikan _chiffon-dress_ lipit selutut warna _plum_ tersampir di sandaran kuris _,_ begitu pula _stiletto_ warna _metalic_ yang menganga di bawah kaki, juga tas tangan, kalung mutiara, dan parfum _musk_ di atas meja rias.

Hinata akan menghadiri _workshop_ peluncuran novel perdananya.

Jam dinding menunjuk pukul empat kurang sepuluh menit. Tersisa setengah jam sebelum acara dimulai. Karena terlalu bersemangat, Hinata sengaja bersiap lebih awal.

Amplop berukuran lebar dan tebal itu berwarna cokelat, dengan cap pos Bavaria-Jerman. Hinata membukanya dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak sabar ingin segera mengintip isinya.

Hinata tersenyum hangat. Ia teringat pada Naruto. Matanya menerawang lembut.

Jauhnya jarak tak sanggup memisahkan mereka. Pria beraroma musim panas itu sama sekali tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Dia ada di _sini,_ menghuni relung hatinya, dan mengisinya dengan letupan kebahagiaan tak terhingga.

Hinata teringat kepergian Naruto sebelas bulan lalu─Hinata tak mau menyebutnya sebagai perpisahan. Waktu itu, Hinata menceritakan kendala yang dia hadapi dalam proyek penyusunan novelnya.

Impian Hinata menjadi penulis ditentang keras oleh Ayah. Hinata akan menggunakan nama pena guna merahasiakan identitas. Akan tetapi Naruto benci apabila nanti, pada buku yang dia terima, tidak tertulis nama Hinata.

Maka, malam ketika Naruto menghadap Hiashi guna mengabarkan rencana kepulangannya ke tanah air, secara berani pula ia memprotes pengekangan terhadap (impian) Hinata.

Hiashi berang atas kenekatan Naruto. Seenaknya saja dia mencampuri urusan keluarga orang.

Naruto tak ingin mengalah. Dengan nada lembut─namun mengandung kegigihan─Naruto mengancam; bila Hinata tidak juga diperbolehkan menekuni profesi impiannya, itu berarti kesempatan untuk membawa Hinata kabur─kawin lari.

Hinata, yang menguping perdebatan kedua pria itu dari ruangan sebelah, sampai syok dan terperanjat. Ia segera berlari menuju ruang _washitsu,_  hendak meredam _perkelahian_ itu, namun gagal. Hinata justru menjadi sasaran bulan-bulanan Ayah.

Hiashi sedikit melunak ketika kemudian, Neji─sepupu Hinata─mendengar kegaduhan dari rumah utama, segera turun tangan. Neji menyarankan agar masalah diselesaikan lewat papan catur.

‘Perang catur’ antara kedua pria terpaut usia itu tidak mudah. Hiashi nyata-nyata sekali jago bermain catur. Ia pernah menjadi juara catur sewaktu muda. Naruto pun unjuk kebolehan bercatur di atas meja. Sewaktu perjalanan menjelajahi Asia, Naruto pernah bertemu dan berkenalan dengan para pemain catur kelas dunia. Berbekal keluwesan Naruto dalam membaur dengan berbagai golongan masyarakat, kesempatan mendalami catur itu tak disia-siakannya.

Setelah pertempuran sengit dan babak-babak menegangkan antara kedua jagoan catur, bendera kemenangan disabet oleh Naruto─yang diam-diam mengontak pemain catur kawakan kenalannya, meminta bantuan.

Maka sesuai kesepakatan yang dibuat sebelumnya, bahwa jika Naruto menang, Hiashi harus membebaskan Hinata. Puterinya diizinkan memilih profesi sesuai impiannya.

Ketika Tetua Hyuga itu dipaksa buka mulut mengenai alasan mengekang Hinata, dengan perasaan geram dan mendidih, ia menghardik Naruto, menyebutnya sebagai pemuda tak tahu diuntung.

***

 

Namun, esoknya di hari kepulangan Naruto, secara diam-diam, Hiashi mengundang Naruto ke ruangannya. Ia berbicara tidak hanya mengenai alasan mengapa puterinya ditahan dari cita-cita, tetapi juga berterus terang bahwa: “pemuda yang telah mengalahkanku, adalah yang paling pantas menggantikan kedudukanku,” kata Hiashi waktu itu.

Naruto terkejut lagi ketika Hiashi berencana memasukkan namanya dalam daftar ahli waris─perlu dicatat bahwa separuh tanah dan kekayaan desa itu adalah milik Hiashi.

Kalimat-kalimat Hiashi diucapkan secara tegas, sambil memunggungi Naruto, setelah pemuda itu dipersilakan duduk menghadap meja kerjanya.

Hiashi melempar tatapan pada pucuk pohon ginko di pekarangan. Pria paruh baya itu tak memiliki keragu-raguan apa pun mengenai keputusannya. Rupanya, Hiashi takjub oleh tekad baja Naruto.

“Dan yang paling layak mendampingi puteriku, hanyalah pemuda sepertimu.” Bahkan, sebelum Naruto bertindak ke arah _itu,_ tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk menyela, Hiashi telah lebih dahulu menyalakan lampu hijau untuknya.

_Perjodohan!_

Duduk di kursi, Naruto menganga. Tak satu kalimat pun ia bersuara. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya habis-habisan. Naruto teringat ‘gertakan’nya kemarin bahwa, Hinata akan dibawanya lari, apabila Hiashi bersikukuh dengan kekeraskepalaannya. Tentu saja Naruto tak akan melaksanakan niatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh─meskipun ingin. Ini adalah perkara sakral yang butuh persetujuan (dan kerelaan) Hinata, bukan?

“Paman,” kata Naruto akhirnya, setelah susah payah meneguk ludah dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya kembali, “terima kasih atas tawaran Paman. Soal harta warisan itu, bukannya saya tidak butuh...,” Naruto berhati-hati dalam memilah kata, sebab ia tahu pria uzur ini tak suka ditolak, apalagi dikecewakan. “Tetapi Paman pasti punya banyak kerabat yang lebih berhak atas harta kekayaan Hyuuga. Bagaimana reaksi mereka nanti, ketika tahu harta itu jatuh ke tangan orang asing seperti saya?”

“ _Sou,”_ Hiashi menjawab. Ia membalikkan badan, duduk di kursi lengan dekat jendela, dan menghadap lurus pada Naruto. “Ternyata, kau tipe yang suka memperhitungkan pandangan orang?”

Hiashi menganggap Naruto seperti halnya pemuda kebanyakan, peduli pada gosip.

“Tidak. Tidak. Bukan begitu maksud saya, Paman.” Tatapan Hiashi mengintimidasi Naruto. Ia lupa di mana mental berani mati yang kemarin nyaris membuatnya hilang muka─dan nyawa. “Persoalan harta sungguh bukan perkara mudah. Dan saya harus pulang untuk berobat─”

“Sama sekali bukan masalah.” Hiashi menyela, tak memberi kesempatan si pemuda untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. “Sekadar menjentikkan jari di atas kertas, itu mudah. Kau bisa gunakan harta ini untuk keperluan berobatmu. Tidakkah sebaiknya kau pikirkan lebih dulu? Atau kalau dana pengobatanmu sudah terjamin di Jerman, setelah sembuh nanti, kau tak tertarik kembali keliling dunia?”

Ini adalah saat-saat tertolol─sekaligus menegangkan, lebih dari saat perlawanan di meja catur─dalam hidup Naruto.

“Begini, Paman.” Naruto menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal. Ia memutar-mutar bola mata gelisah, menghindari tatapan menusuk Hiashi.

“Maaf, untuk kali ini, saya tolak permintaan Paman. Juga soal rencana _perjodohan_ dengan Puteri Paman...,” Naruto melirihkan suaranya pada kata ‘perjodohan’, “... tak masuk akal memang, saya tolak sesuatu yang begitu menggiurkan. Juga lancang, sebab setelah berhasil memaksa Paman untuk memuluskan keinginan saya, Paman tidak dapat berbuat sebaliknya....”

Kalimat panjang Naruto disusul dengan keheningan. Telunjuk Hiashi mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Pria paruh baya mengangguk-angguk.

"Maaf, Paman. Saya tak bisa penuhi permohonan Paman."

Naruto berharap penegasannya yang terakhir kali ini menutup perundingan─kesempatan emas yang dengan tololnya disia-siakan.

“Yang terpenting bagi saya ialah, supaya Hinata memperoleh kebebasannya. Kalau Paman berikan kelonggaran itu pada Hinata, sudah cukup buat saya. Soal jodoh Hinata...,” Naruto menekankan setiap kalimatnya dengan mantap dan penuh ketegasan, “... terserah siapa yang akan Hinata pilih sendiri nanti...”

Naruto menggigit bibir. Ia seperti tak rela melepas kata-katanya yang terakhir, tetapi kemudian pandangannya mantap. Ia melempar senyum teguh pada pria di hadapan.

Pria paruh baya itu membalas tatapan dengan tak kalah tajam.

“Bagus. Bagus.” Kalimat berikutnya sama sekali tak terduga. “Aku tak hendak memaksamu, Naruto. Sekarang kau boleh keluar.”

Naruto menghela napas lega. Ia seperti barus aja terlepas dari cengkeraman elang buas.

Naruto berdiri, membungkuk dan berpamitan pada Hiashi, lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

Namun, ketika pelayan membukakan pintu dan satu kaki Naruto hampir melangkah melewati ambang pintu, suara Hiashi menyeru: “Naruto!”

Sontak, pemuda pirang menoleh. Ia bersumpah dapat melihat senyum tipis Hiashi─tipis sekali. Dahinya berkerut penuh tanya.

“Tak perlu resah,” kata Hiashi, “itu hanya tes yang sengaja dibuat untukmu...,” sampai sini, Naruto membatin tak percaya, “tapi hasilnya tak dapat diganggu gugat. Namamu tetap akan terdaftar sebagai ahli waris...,” kalimat Hiashi berikutnya seperti badai, “dan calon suami Hinata. Tentu dengan persetujuannya. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian. Kalau kau mau menyimpan ini hingga tiba waktunya nanti, kau sungguh pemuda terhormat dan terhebat yang pernah kutahu.”

Alangkah keras kepalanya Hiashi─Atau boleh Naruto sebut dia sebagai calon mertua?

***

 

Hinata tergelak halus. Ia teringat surat pertama Naruto, yang menceritakan ‘perundingan rahasia’nya dengan Hiashi.

Yang Hinata tahu hanya mengenai harta warisan, dan fakta bahwa Ayah telah luluh oleh keteguhan pemuda itu─bertolak belakang dengan sikap acuh tak asuh Hiashi, yang Hinata saksikan di bulan pertama setelah kepulangan Naruto.

Melalui surat pula, Naruto bilang bahwa, alasan Ayah melarang Hinata menekuni profesi menulis ialah: Ayah khawatir puterinya akan gagal di permulaan. Hiashi takut, jika nanti Hinata lumpuh oleh keterpurukan.

Seperti yang telah terjadi, Hiashi diyakinkan oleh Naruto, bahwa Hinata bukanlah gadis lemah. Naruto percaya, Hinata pasti sanggup menyingkirkan pelbagai rintangan, dan menundukkan dunia profesinya yang penuh persaingan.

Kejutan-kejutan kecil Naruto, selalu mampu melelehkan hati Hinata.

Seperti kali ini, di tangan Hinata adalah sebuah buku tebal bertuliskan aksara Jerman: _Die Märchen der Brüder Grimm._ Barangkali Naruto ingat, Hinata pernah bilang bahwa dirinya ingin mempelajari bahasa Jerman.

Buku itu ditimang-timang, lalu didekap ke dada. Hadiah terindah yang paling Hinata suka!

Hinata menarik selembar amplop tipis dari dalam kertas pembungkus.

Kertas _HVS_ dengan lipatan rapi itu adalah surat!

Ada lagi amplop persegi yang lebih kecil dengan cap studio foto. Hinata terpana melihat lembaran foto-foto hasil jepretan Naruto.

Yang pertama ialah foto _sunset_ di Danau Kamakura, dengan mereka berdua berpose di depan Sang Fujiyama. Hinata teringat, foto ini diambil di minggu kedua penginapan Naruto. Pemuda itu memenuhi ajakannya mencari potongan keindahan semesta yang teracak di kaki Fujiyama.

Bagian yang Hinata sukai dari foto _sunset_ ialah bundaran matahari yang bertengger di puncak gunung, dengan pendar keemasan, dan warna lembayung menggelayut di garis horizon. _Spotlight_ kamera menciptakan efek _flare_ dan menangkap kilau pembiasan cahaya.

Dua tahun hidup di jalanan menempa Naruto menjadi pribadi yang tak hanya tangguh, tetapi juga unggul dalam berbagai bidang. Namun, dia bukan pemuda yang haus pujian. Itu lah mengapa Hinata menyukainya.

Foto selanjutnya ialah langit yang diintip melalui celah-celah dahan dan reranting. Hinata mengamati bagaimana dedaunan seperti menyaring pendar sinar matahari. Tipikal kesukaan Naruto: efek _flare_ dalam foto, yang menekankan pada permainan cahaya.

Naruto pernah bilang bahwa, dari semua keajaiban semesta, tidak ada yang sanggup melebihi dahsyatnya kekuatan cahaya.

 _“Cahaya ada di mana-mana,”_ kata Naruto pada Hinata.

_“Ia seperti komoditi, murah sekaligus mahal. Murah, ketika orang tak menghargai betapa bernilainya cahaya. Itulah mengapa orang terkadang merasa dirinya dilingkupi kegelapan, sebab ia tak mau menyadari, betapa terang cahaya di sekelilingnya.”_

Suatu pernyataan yang di kemudian hari, baru Hinata sadari begitu mendalam maknanya.

Tangan gadis itu beralih memindai foto berikutnya. 

Itu adalah gambar lereng bukit hijau yang sangat familier. Bertempat di belakang pondokan, dengan hamparan padang bunga matahari di sisi hutan melandai. Ini bukanlah tempat asing bagi Hinata, tetapi sentuhan kamera Naruto memberinya sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Akan tetapi, dari semua itu, hanya satu yang paling menarik. Foto padang bunga matahari, yang dipotret dengan sudut rendah. Seberapa sulit usaha Naruto dalam mengabadikan momen ini? Apakah ia sampai tiarap, dengan kamera hampir menyentuh tanah?

Hinata hampir tak percaya. Sosok yang menjadi objek foto itu seperti bukan dirinya.

Hinata menatap foto itu lama tak berkedip. Gadis dengan rambut dan gaun berkibar, dikitari kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berhamburan itu sungguh-sungguh dirinya! Hinata berusaha megingat-ingat, beberapa kali dirinya dengan Naruto mengitari padang bunga, tetapi ia tidak pernah diminta untuk berpose dengan cara seperti ini.

Hinata baru berniat mencari jawaban mengenai kapan foto itu diambil, ketika perhatiannya tersita oleh kertas yang lain. Selembar kartu pos! Mata Hinata terus saja berbinar oleh kejutan demi kejutan.

Kartu pos itu bergambar Puncak Zugspitze di Grainau, kota kecil tempat tinggal Naruto.

_“Von Alpen Zu Fujiyama.”_

Hinata tersenyum membaca _caption_ yang ditulis di bagian bawah gambar. Ia mengenali tulisan tangan berbahasa Jerman itu sebagai milik Naruto.

Di balik halaman kartu pos tertulis:

_“Puncak gunung simbol obsesi manusia; sesuatu yang jauh ... dan sangat menantang ... Tapi, seberapa mahal dan mustahilnya pendakian menuju puncak itu, manusia punya seribu satu cara untuk menundukkannya.”_

Hinata tertegun. Seperti kartu pos lain yang telah Naruto kirimkan, terselip kalimat filosofis, bersumber dari pandangan jernih dan pendalaman jiwa hasil pengembaraan sang pengelana. Namun, ungkapan terakhir ini paling menyentuh Hinata.

Hinata membuka surat dan membacanya.

Surat dibuka dengan basa-basi dan banyolan khas Naruto.

Mengenai anak-anak muda rombongan perjalanan Naruto yang pernah singgah ke penginapan Hyuuga, tertulis:

_“Mereka ikut berhenti, Hinata. Tak mau lanjut keliling dunia seperti impian masing-masing. Menunggu aku sembuh, katanya ... Mereka sebut ini tindakan setia kawan. Ada-ada saja. Padahal, kalau memang setia, tak ada salahnya kau terus maju jalan. Aku sudah bilang begitu ... Tapi, kau lihat sendiri kan, seperti apa teman-temanku itu ...”_

Sasuke duduk di balik meja eksekutif, dengan jas berdasi, dalam kantor Ayahnya di Berlin. Shikamaru jadi tangan kanan Sasuke. Choji bekerja di restoran. Dan Kiba mengisi waktu luang di kebun binatang.

 _“Tak peduli seberapa jauh kakimu melangkah, kau pasti akan kembali, berakhir mendekam dalam sarangmu sendiri ... di tempat yang memang seharusnya,”_ tulis Naruto lagi.

Hinata lanjut membaca surat. Ia nyaris lupa waktu seandainya tidak ada bunyi ketukan pintu.

Pembantu keluarga bilang bahwa sopir sedang menunggu dengan mobilnya.

Hubungan Hinata dengan Ayah berangsur membaik. Mungkin, Ayah lelah dengan sikap (pura-pura) tak acuhnya. Kurang lebih dua bulan setelah kepulangan Naruto, Ayah mulai bersikap lunak secara tak langsung. Dari menyediakan mobil berikut sopir untuk keperluan antar-jemput Hinata menuju perpustakaan atau gedung arsip, hingga pernah secara langsung Ayah bertanya mengenai _progress_  menulisnya. Jika Hinata membutuhkan sesuatu─seperti bahan referensi atau wawancara─maka Ayah punya banyak koneksi yang bisa dimanfaatkan.

Hinata memerintahkan pembantu itu supaya sopir menunggu sebentar.

Hinata memotong bacaan suratnya. Ia meloncat ke paragraf bagian akhir. Rasa penasaran akan foto padang bunga itu terpuaskan.

_“Kau pasti kenal gambar-gambar itu kan, Hinata? Untuk kejutan, aku sengaja menunda pengiriman sampai pada momen ini._

_Sosokmu sama indahnya dengan padang bunga matahari. Maaf, aku tak pernah bilang. Foto itu kuambil diam-diam. Di situ lah kali pertama aku melihatmu!_

_Jangan tertawa! Aku hampir dikencingi katak sewaktu menjepretnya!”_

Wajah Hinata tak henti berseri-seri.

Jemarinya membalik lembaran foto tadi.

Ia terkejut senang.

Foto padang bunga matahari ini, mengapa sangat bersesuaian dengan tema dan alur cerita dalam karya novelnya? Tokoh lelaki di sana bertemu karakter wanita dengan cara sama seperti mereka. Hinata yakin, ia baru saja tahu bahwa Naruto pernah memotretnya diam-diam sebelum mereka bertemu!

Apakah ini semata kebetulan?

Hinata tercenung. Jawaban atas keganjilan itu disimpan untuk nanti. Dia harus bergegas.

Dia segera menyimpan surat, map, amplop, buku, lembaran foto-foto dan kartu pos dalam laci meja belajar.

Hinata selesai berpakaian. _Dress_ lipit ungu berbahan sifon sempurna membungkus tubuh gemulai. Potongan kerahnya terbuka, menampilkan leher jenjang Hinata. Pita satin melingkar di pinggang ramping, dan kalung permata terjuntai di lehernya.

Hinata berusaha memfokuskan pikiran dalam merias wajah.

Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya pada cermin. Tangannya memoleskan _lipstik,_ bedak, dan _mascara_. Namun, pikiran Hinata teracak di antara potongan kebahagiaan yang mampir saling tumpang tindih. Ia akan menghadiri _workshop_ peluncuran novel pertama, bertepatan saat paket hadiah Naruto sampai padanya. Apa lagi yang kurang dari hidupnya?

Di atas meja belajar dekat meja rias, tergantung papan berbentuk persegi. Muka papan kayu itu ditempeli aneka pernak-pernik: bermacam bentuk origami, _sticky notes,_ kliping majalah atau koran berisi ensiklopedia, hingga kartu pos dari mancanegara.

Hinata selesai bersisir. Helai _purple-blue_  diikat gaya pita, dengan sejumput rambut melintang di atas daun telinga.

Dia memandang papan serba-guna itu. Dia punya ide! Dibantu penjepit kertas, kartu pos bergambar puncak Alpen ditempel di muka papan.

Hinata melapisi _dress_ tanpa lengan dengan cardigan ungu muda. _Stiletto_ warna _metalic_ membungkus telapak kaki. Gadis itu meraih tas tangan. Ia berjalan dan menarik gagang pintu.

Sebelum benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan kamar, gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Ia hampir melupakan sesuatu. Di atas meja belajar, tergeletak sebuah buku. Sampul buku itu didominasi warna biru muda, dengan gambar hamparan bunga matahari memagari pondok kayu. Ada siluet dua orang duduk di beranda rumah.

Judul _Sora to Himawari_ tertulis dalam huruf kanji besar di sudut bawah sampul buku.

Itu adalah copy-an novel yang akan dikirim ke Jerman, bersama balasan surat, kartu pos, atau sesuatu yang lain ... sebagai balasan atas pria berhati malaikat.

Melalui sudut mata, Hinata bergantian memandang buku, lalu kartu pos di tempelan papan kayu.

Orang selalu terobsesi pada puncak. Dan inilah dirinya, telah berhasil mendaki puncak itu!

Hinata ingin cepat-cepat menghadiri acara peluncuran bukunya, lalu kembali dari sana, dan menulis beberapa untai kata─bercerita mengenai acara terpenting dalam hidupnya, yang terlaksana berkat pertolongan sang pemuda.

***

Pintu kamar besar dengan dekorasi gaya _Victoria_ ditutup perlahan. Sinar matahari menorobos melalui jendela yang tirainya setengah terbuka. Kilauan cahaya keemasan jatuh menimpa lantai di antara ranjang dan deretan lemari serta meja.

Laci meja belajar belum sepenuhnya tertutup rapat. Apabila buku berjudul _Sora to Himawari_ itu dibalik, niscaya di sampul belakang, kau dapat membaca sinopsisnya didahului kalimat berikut:

**_“Bunga matahari, tak peduli jauhnya jarak, dia akan selalu memandang ke arah sumber cahaya.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Danau Kamakura: salah satu  _spot_  wisata terbaik di kaki gunung Fuji.  
> Puncak Zugspitze: salah satu puncak rangkaian pegunungan Alpen, yang melewati negara Jerman.  
> Grainau: desa di Garmich Pantenkirchen, negara bagian Bavaria-Jerman.  
>  _Die Märchen der Brüder Grimm (The Fairy Tales of The Brothers Grimm)_  
>  _Sora to Himawari (Sky and Sunflower)_  
>  _Von Alpen Zu Fujiyama (From Alps To Fujiyama)_  
>  Efek  _flare:_ salah satu efek pembiasan cahaya pada foto.
> 
> Untuk Strelitzi- _san:_ maaf, jadinya molor dan mepet  _deadline_ orz _._ Niat semula mau bikin  _oneshot_ pendek, saya nggak nyadar  _words_ -nya melar sampai segini banyak. Semoga Sterilitzi- _san_ suka:) Dan maaf seandainya nggak sesuai ekpektasi ...
> 
> Dan untuk prompt: 'aku melihatmu tersesat di padang bunga matahari,' ini indah sekali. Saya suka prompt model begini: singkat tapi bisa diartikan secara luas. Saya sudah berusaha, tapi nggk tau apakah betul-betul sesuai dengan prompt, atau ada yang masih terlewat.
> 
> Yang saya pikirkan di awal, mereka bertemu di padang bunga, tapi salah satunya dalam keadaan tersesat. Yah, terserah anggapan pembaca 'yang tersesat' ini siapa. Buat saya, mereka berdua saling tersesat dan menemukan: Naruto yang melihat Hinata, dan Hinata yang menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan 'tersesat' secara denotatif maupun konotatif.
> 
> Satu lagi: menurut saya, kalau di dunia nyata (?) Naruto cocok jadi bule dari Jerman. Entah, ~~mungkin gara-gara pengaruh bule Jerman dari fandom sebelah~~ :D nggak kok, premis dan plot ceritanya murni untuk NaruHina.
> 
> Yha, saya kagok nulis NH, setelah sadar ternyata seumur-umur baru satu fanfik NH yang pernah saya buat, di NHFD tahun kemarin ... (ry
> 
> Selalu menerima koreksi dari pembaca, dan maaf, apabila banyak  _typo._
> 
> Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
